you and me
by Girl102
Summary: Bo e Erik sempre forem amigos,mas os sentimentos sempre mudam. e é isso que eles vão descobrir.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 ~ canção do amor

Era um dia normal na nova terra do imperador, fazia alguns messes desde que eles tiveram que sair da antiga terra do imperador (acho que todos já viram Happy Feet 2).Eles encontraram um lugar grande para toda a população, com algumas cavernas para servirem de sala de aula e com alguns blocos de gelo ao redor, mas com muitas saídas. Hoje era o primeiro dia de aula de Atticus, Erik e Bo.

''Bom dia classe!'' disse MS Viola ''bom dia professora.'' responderam os filhotes ''hoje iremos aprender uma lição muito importante, alguém sabe qual é?'' Bo logo levantou as nadadeiras ,MS viola fez sinal para ela responder '' é a nossa canção do amor!'' ''muito bem querida, isso nossa canção do amor. E para encontra-la devemos ficar bem quietos.'' então todos os filhotes ficaram quietos e logo depois todos levantaram as nadadeiras.''ok,ok um de cada vez, tudo bem Atticus você primeiro.''

Atticus deu um passo para frente e cantou (musica – Just a dream/cantor – Nelly)

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me

Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?

Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream

So I travel back, down that road

Will she come back? No one knows

I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream

''Muito bom querido, adorei tem um ritmo legal! BO quer tentar ?'' ''sim!'' Atticus voltou ao lado de Erik e Bo ,e ela foi para frente da turma respirou fundo e cantou (musica- Love Story/cantora Taylor swift)

''were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said  
Marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh, oh,  
Oh, oh  
Cause we were both young when I first saw you...''

'' ótimo querida , incrível! Foi lindo meu amor!'' disse MS viola ''agora Erik quer tentar?''

''tudo bem...'' disse ele ''o meu e assim...''( musica – Just the way you are/cantor – Bruno Mars)

''When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for a while

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are''

'' Foi ótimo querido ! '' disse MS Viola ''ok o próximo...'

''Foi ótimo Maria ,ok hora de voltar para suas casas!'' MS Viola disse quando todos já

tinham terminado de cantar. A turma foi para fora da caverna para encontar seus pais.

''você cantou muito bem Bo.'' Disse Erik ''obrigada, você tambem'' respondeu ela '' Bo, hora de irmos querida!'' chamou MS viola ''já vou, tchau Erik , tchau Atticus'' disse ela correndo para sua mãe ''tchau Bo'' disseram os dois ''Atticus vamos para casa'' disse

Seymour ''to indo'' respondeu ele ''tchau Erik'' '' tchau Atticus '' respondeu ele . Gloria se aproximou de Erik ''vamos?'' perguntou ela ''sim'' disse ele , e os dois fizeram seu caminho para casa.

Espero que tenham ...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 ~ A briga

''então como foi seu primeiro dia de aula?'' perguntou mumble logo após Gloria e Erik terem chegado.''foi bom, cantamos a nossa canção do amor...'' respondeu Erik ''serio?! Como você foi ?'' perguntou seu pai ''acho que bem ,a professora gostou ...'' respondeu ele '' ta bom meninos, hora de dormir'' disse gloria

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

MS Viola estava na frente de sua turma ''ok classe vamos montar duplas...'' ''por que?'' perguntou um dos filhotes ''vamos fazer um trabalho ,que deveram apresentar para mim e para a vocês deveram cantar uma musica com um parceiro'' disse ela ''vamos ter que cantar nossas canções do amor'' perguntou Erik ''não querido vocês vão cantar qualquer canção que quiserem. Agora achem uma dupla'' disse ela ''Bo você quer ser minha dupla?'' perguntou Erik ''sim'' respondeu ela ''muito bem acho que todos já tem duplas, o trabalho devera ser apresentado daqui a dois dias , então se aprecem '' o resto do dia foi gasto na preparação da trabalho. ''então qual musica a gente vai cantar?'' perguntou Bo '' não sei,que tal... já sei ... não ... que tal... não tenho ideia'' disse Erik ''hora da saida'' disse MS viola ''ok, pense em uma musica e eu também e amanha nos vemos qual é a melhor...'' disse Bo '' ta é amanha Bo'' disse ele ''até amanha Erik'' disse ela e ambos foram para suas casas com seus pais.''mãe , você tem alguma sugestão de musica para o meu trabalho?'' perguntou Erik para sua mãe ''de que trabalho você se refere?'' perguntou gloria '' MS Viola nos fez montar duplas e vamos cantar uma musica na próxima semana'' disse ele ''bem,por que não escolhe uma musica que você gosta?'' disse ela '' boa idéia ,já até sei qual vai ser''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' 

Era hora do intervalo Erik e Bo foram afastados dos outros ''então você já pensou em uma musica?'' perguntou ela ''sim'' ele disse ''Eu tambem''

''qual e a sua?'' Perguntou ela ''Again, e a sua'' '' you belong with me'' disse ela ''eu não gosto muito dessa musica'' disse ele ''o que,por que?'' perguntou ela chocada ''não sei, só não gosto muito...'' ele disse ''ta então eu também não gosto muito da sua canção'' disse ela meio magoada ''o que?mas você me disse uma vez que gostava dessa musica'' disse ele ''ta mas eu posso mudar de idéia não posso?'' disse ela ''mas só podemos cantar uma, e acho que a minha e melhor! '' ele disse ''não é não, a minha e que é!'' ela disse ''por que você esta sendo tão teimosa?'' ''eu não estou sendo teimosa ,você é que esta sendo cabeça dura. se você fosse meu melhor amigo não diria que minha musica não é boa!'' ela disse ''se você fosse minha melhor amiga não diria que não gosta da minha musica só para me chatear!'' disse ele ''bem... talvez não devêssemos ser mais amigos!'' ela disse ''talvez mesmo!'' disse ele

Então os dois foram de volta para a classe e mal se olharam.

''o que ouve hoje na escola querida?'' perguntou MS Viola quando ela e Bo chegaram em casa ''nada mamãe, só uma briga com o Erik, meu ex – melhor amigo'' disse ela com uma voz bem triste ''como assim meu amor? Você e Erik sempre foram melhores amigos'' viola ''éramos!'' disse Bo ''mas o que ouve?'' perguntou viola ''nos discutimos sobre a musica do trabalho, ele disse que não gostava da minha musica , e que eu era teimosa ...'' ''já entendi, mas acha mesmo que vale a pena acabar com uma amizade tão linda, por causa disso?'' viola perguntou

''bem...'' Bo respondeu ''não, não me diga nada apenas pense, vem vamos dormir'' disse viola e Bo se aconchegou perto de sua mãe para dormir

Flashback

Era época de acasalamento, no dia em que as fêmeas voltariam e Bo e Erik se esbarraram e começaram a conversar

''oi , eu sou Baboadicea, mas pode me chamar de Bo'' disse Bo ''oi eu sou Erik... o que você esta olhando'' disse Erik '' o que... só os seus olhos ,eles lindos'' disse ela ''obrigada, você é bonita ... quer dizer seus olhos são lindos...'' disse ele corando assim como Bo ''obrigada, você é bem legal... quer ser meu amigo?'' disse ela ''sim'' disse ele

Fim do Flashback

Bo acordou ''eu tenho que pedir desculpas''pensou Bo voltando a dormir

Flashback

Bo e Erik estavam juntos com outros filhotes , enquanto eles estavam todos cantando e dançando ''vem Erik vamos dançar '' disse Bo ''se você não se importa, eu prefiro ficar aqui... mas pode ir eu vou ficar bem'' disse ele mas Bo balançou a cabeça. Não.''nem pensar em deixar meu melhor amigo aqui sozinho , eu não seria uma boa amiga se fizesse isso não é?''disse ela ''e eu não seria um bom amigo se não dançasse um pouco com você'' ele disse ''mas só uma dança''afirmou ele '' ta vem bobinho'' disse ela puxando ele ,depois da dança eles voltaram para o mesmo lugar''obrigada pela dança'' Bo disse ''não tem problema'' Erik disse ''Erik?'' ''sim ?'' disse ele ''me promete uma coisa?''perguntou ela ''o que?'' ''me promete que seremos sempre melhores amigos?'' disse ela ''mas é claro que sim!'' ele disse dando um abraço nela e ela devolveu o abraço

Fim do Flashback

Erik acordou no meio da noite ''pai... pai acorda'' disse ele mumble logo acordou ''o que ,quem ,quando ,onde, por que, ah oi filho o que foi um pesadelo''perguntou ele ''não só um sonho bom...'' respondeu Erik ''então por que me acordou?'' ''porque eu preciso de um conselho''disse ele '' ta bom ,qual?'' perguntou mumble ''se lembra da briga que eu tive hoje com a BO?'' Erik disse ''sim , por que? Ah deixe -me adivinhar você brigou com ela e agora se sente horrível , não é?''disse mumble num tom irônico ''sim , o que eu faço ela começou então ela é que tem que pedir desculpas primeiro não é? Por que tudo que eu fiz foi ser sincero...'' disse Erik e o sorriso de mumble cresceu '' meu filho se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi sobre as fêmeas foi , nunca seja sincero sobre a canção delas ,e no final de tudo mesmo que elas estejam erradas elas só querem um pedido de desculpas. Você entendeu?'' disse mumble ''então mesmo se você não tiver começado vai ter que pedir desculpas primeiro?'' perguntou Erik meio confuso '' é isso ai você até que resumiu bem. Agora vamos voltar a que você vai fazer a coisa certa '' disse mumble ''ta obrigada pai'' '' não tem problema'' e os dois foram dormir

Era o dia da apresentação do trabalho Bo e Erik foram os primeiros a chegar eles tentaram falar com o outro todo o tempo, mas sempre tinha uma dupla apresentando o trabalho .Todos já tinham ido só faltavam os dois e eles iriam apresentar depois do intervalo,era agora ou nunca eles se afastaram um pouco dos outros para conversaram

''Bo...'' começou Erik '' Erik...'' começou Bo ao mesmo tempo

''eu queria...''disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo

''pedir ... DESCULPAS...'' disseram os dois , e se olharam chocados ''o que você disse?'' perguntaram os dois''espera você primeiro'' disseram os dois.

''ta clama eu vou primeiro!'' disse Erik ''ta'' disse Bo ''olha Bo eu não deveria ter dito o que eu disse, que eu não gosta da sua musica e depois ter te xingado... desculpa você estava certa eu estava sendo cabeça dura '' disse ele ''eu também tenho que te pedir desculpas, você só estava sendo sincero e eu não respeitei isso e você também estava certo eu estava sendo teimosa'' disse ela ''então amigos de novo?'' perguntou ele esperançoso.

''o que! Claro que não...'' disse ela chocada e isso partiu o seu coração ''nos não podemos ser amigos de novo ,mas melhores amigos de novo é outra historia'' disse ela com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto ''então estamos de bem?''perguntou ele esperançoso '' é claro que estamos bobinho... vem Cá'' disse ela dando um abraço nele e ele devolveu o abraço e eles voltaram para classe ''ok classe todos já foram , menos Bo e Erik vocês tem um minuto'' disse MS Viola

''ok'' os dois disseram ''o a gente vai fazer não temos nada?'' Erik perguntou baixinho em desespero ''acho que já sei ,é só me seguir'' disse Bo ''ta bom'' disse ele meio confuso eles ficaram de frente para a turma (musica – I thought I lost you/cantores - miley cyrus and john Travolta)

'' [Bo]

Nobody listens to me

Don't hear a single thing I've said

Say anything to soothe me

Anything to get you from my head

Don't know how I really feel,

The faith it takes to make like I don't care

Don't know how much it hurts

To turn around like you were never there

Like somehow you could be replaced

And I could walk away from the promises we made

And swore we'd never break!

[Bo & Erik]

I thought I lost you

When you run away to try to find me

I thought I'd never see

Your sweet face again

I turned around and you were gone

And on and on the days went

But I kept the moments that we were in

Cause I hoped in my heart

You'd come back to me my friend

And now I got you

But I thought I lost you

[Erik]

I felt so empty out there

And there were days I had my doubts

But I knew I'd find you somewhere

Because I knew I couldn't live without you

In my life for one more day

And I swore I'd never break

[Bo & Erik]

A promise we made

I thought I lost you

When you run away to try to find me

I thought I'd never see

Your sweet face again

I turned around and you were gone

And on and on the days went

But I kept the moments that we were in

Cause I hoped in my heart

You'd come back to me my friend

And now I got you

But I thought I lost you!

[Erik]

I told myself I wouldn't sleep

'Til I searched the world

From sea to sea

[Bo]

I made a wish upon a star

I turned around and there you were

[Bo & Erik]

And now here we are, are

[Bo]

Here we are

I thought I lost you

[Erik]

I thought I lost you to

[Bo]

I thought I lost you

[Erik]

I thought I lost you

[Bo]

Yeah

[Bo & Erik]

I thought I lost you

When you run away to try to find me

I thought I'd never see

Your sweet face again

I turned around and you were gone

And on and on the days went

But I kept the moments that we were in

Cause I knew in my heart

You'd come back to me my friend

And now I got you

But I thought I lost you!

[BO]

But I thought I lost you

[Erik]

I thought I lost you too

[Bo & Erik]

So glad I got you, got you

[Bo]

So glad I got you, yeah yeah

I thought I lost you

[Erik]

I thought I lost you too''

Assim que eles terminaram de cantar a turma aplaudiu ''foi lindo , vocês foram ótimos !'' disse MS viola ''obrigada !'' disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo quando eles voltaram para seus lugares ao lado do outro ''hora de iram para Casa,até amanha''disse ela e toda sua turma saiu '' vocês foram muito bem ''disse Atticus ''obrigada você e a sua dupla também '' disse Bo ''valeu, olha o meu pai tenho que ir até amanha'' disse Atticus ''tchau!'' Bo e Erik disseram ''Bo?'' disse Erik ''o que?'' perguntou Bo ''nos de bem com o outro não é? '' perguntou ele ''claro! melhores amigos para sempre certo?'' disse ela ''certo'' disse ele ''Bo!'' eles ouviram MS viola chamando de uma direção e '' Erik!'' sendo chamado por Gloria de outra direção ''tchau Bo'' disse ele ''tchau Erik'' ela disse e eles correram para suas mães

Com Bo

''Então querida pelo jeito você resolveu as coisas com Erik,não é?'' disse viola ''sim voltamos a ser melhores amigos!'' Bo disse ''que ótima noticia meu amor! Pronta par ir dormir?''.

''sim'' BO respondeu se aconchegando perto de sua mãe.

Com Erik

''bem filho você acertou as coisas com Bo?''perguntou mumble ''sim'' disse ele ''viu, o que eu disse se você pede desculpas tudo se resolve'' mumble disse ''sim ,mas nos pedimos desculpas juntos'' disse Erik ''serio! Bem pelo menos tudo se resolveu''.

''sim. obrigada pai'' disse Erik ''não foi nada filho''.''ok meninos hora de dormir.O que vocês acham?'' perguntou Gloria ''ta bom'' os dois disseram juntos e foram todos dormir

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''

ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO. COMENTEM...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 ~ mais do que amigos ?

Já fazia algum tempo e os filhotes já estavam um pouco maiores , mas Bo e Erik continuavam sendo melhores amigos. mas como eles estavam crescendo e Bo ficando um pouco mais bonita do que as outras fêmeas assim como Gloria, os machos já comeram a se interessar por ela. Mas Erik não gostava muito disso, ele só não sabia o por que...

Era hora do intervalo e os jovens pinguins estavam dançando e cantando Bo foi para frente do grupo feminino e começou a cantar (musica – Love the way you lie/cantores - Rihanna & Eminem )

'' [Bo]

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie''

Erik e Atticus estavam na parte de trás do grupo masculino, e viram Bruno um pequeno pinguim que tinha uma queda pó Bo já a algum tempo foi para frente do grupo e cantou junto com Bo

[Bruno]  
I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
I offer love  
Drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffin' paint  
And I love it the more I suffer,  
I suffocate  
Right before I'm about to drown,  
She resuscitates me,  
She fuckin' hates me,  
And I love it  
Wait!  
Where you going?  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again,  
It's so insane  
Cuz when it's going good,  
It's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind in his back  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad,  
It's awful  
I feel so ashamed,  
I snap "who's that dude?"  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on him,  
I never stood so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength''

Bo ficou chocada no começo , mas começou a cantar junto e os dois grupos se juntara dançando e cantando juntos

''[Bo]  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

[Bruno]  
You ever love somebody so much,  
You can barely breathe when you with 'em?  
You meet  
And neither one of you even know it hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling,  
Yeah them chills you still get 'em  
Now you gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em,  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em  
You push,  
Pull each other's hair,  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down,  
Pin 'em,  
So lost in the moments when you're in 'em  
It's the craze that the corporate controls you both  
So they say it's best  
To go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today,  
That was yesterday,  
Yesterday is over and it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over  
But you promised her,  
Next time you'd show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo Game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it "window pane"

[Bo]  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear my cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

[Bruno]  
Now I know we said things,  
Did things  
That we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns,  
Same team  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
When it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much,  
To walk away now  
Come inside,  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?  
Told you this is my fault,  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed,  
I'll aim my fist at the dry wall  
Next time?  
There won't be no next time  
I apologize  
Even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games,  
I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again,  
Ima tie her to the bed  
And set this house on fire  
Just gonna

[Bo]  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear my cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie''

Assim que eles terminaram de cantar todos continuaram a dançar todos juntos ''eu não sei por que ela cantou com ele, ele se acha não é?'' disse Erik ''você esta com ciúmes não é?'' perguntou Atticus ''O QUE eu com ciúmes ... que bobagem eu só acho que ela merece algum melhor... não acha?'' disse ele corando ''ta diga o que quiser'' Atticus disse enquanto os dois voltaram sua atenção para Bo e Bruno

''Bo você canta muito bem!'' disse Bruno ''obrigada,você também...'' Bo disse então viu que Atticus estava dançando e Erik estava sozinho ''só um minuto ta?'' disse ela ''ta'' disse ele quando ela caminhou até Erik e Bruno começou a ficar um pouco irritado

''você não vai dançar?'' perguntou ela ''não , eu não danço muito bem, você sabi disso'' disse ele quando viu Bruno chegando perto deles ''viu Bo. Ele não quer dançar. agora vem vamos dançar um pouco mais...'' disse ele puxando ela , mas ela se afastou ''NÃO. Eu vou ficar qui!'' disse ela com uma voz brava ''para com isso Bo, vem'' disse ele um pouco irritado ( se tem algo que ele não gostava e de ouvir não) mas Bo ainda não se mexeu.

''anda logo Bo, vem '' disse Bruno ''NÃO!'' disse ela '' você ouviu ela agora sai'' disse Erik ''e você fica for disso!'' disse Bruno empurrando Erik fazendo ele cair no chão ,''por que você fez isso?'' perguntou Bo ajudando Erik a se levantar ''a culpa não é minha se ele não aguenta um empurrãozinho'' disse Bruno, então Erik deu um empurrão nele também e Bruno caiu na frente de todos os outros pingüins e todos riram dele , não demorou muito e ele se levantou e eles começaram a brigar .

''O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI!'' PERGUNTOU MS Viola chocada , então os dois se separaram ''bem ...'' disseram os dois ''eles estavam brigando" disse um dos pingüins ''O que!'' disse viola ''MS viola ele que começou!'' disse Bruno ''não ,foi ele que começou MS viola ...'' disse Erik ''eu não quero saber quem começou ou quem terminou, o que eu quero é os pais de vocês dois aqui assim que a aula acabar!'' viola disse '' Mas mãe...'' disse Bo tentando explicar ''Boadicea não torne as coisas piores para eles'' ''ta mãe...''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''

''vocês entendem agora por que eu os chamei?'' perguntou MS Viola para mumble e Gloria ela tinha acabado de falar com os pais de Bruno, '' sim nos entendemos'' disse mumble ''vamos falar com ele''disse Gloria ''ótimo...''

Erik e Bo estavam escutando de longe ''não se preocupe Erik vou explicar tudo para minha mãe hoje a noite'' disse Bo tentando acalmado ''ta mas como vou dizer para os meus pais, o que ouve eu também empurrei ele '' disse ele '' não se preocupe ta. As coisa vão se resolver é só ser sincero.''E mais uma coisa...'' disse ela ''o que ?''ele perguntou e ela o beijou , ''obrigada por me defender '' disse ela corando quando quebrou o beijo ''ta... pode contar comigo sempre'' disse ele corando também ''Erik vamos'' eles ouviram Gloria chamar ''Bo hora de irmos querida'' disse viola ''tchau'' disseram e foram para junto de seus pais

Com Erik

''Erik ,por que você entrou em uma briga ?'' perguntou Gloria ''mãe foi o Bruno que começou!'' disse ele ''como'' perguntou ela '' A Bo veio falar comigo, ele puxou ela e ela disse que não ia mais dançar com ele,eu disse para ele deixar ela em paz e ele me empurrou...''

''e ai começou a briga'' disse ela ''não ,ai eu levantei e dei um empurram nele também, e ai ele se levantou e ai começou a briga...'' disse ele ''Gloria, querida ele defendeu um amigo isso não é o mais importante?'' disse mumble '' sim você esta certo'' disse ela ''mas você não deveria ter revidado deveria ter chamado a professora, e se você tivesse se machucado?''disse ela '' tudo bem eu nunca mais vou brigar com alguém de novo'' que ótimo filho , agora que tal irmos dormir'' disse mumble ''acho melhor, vamos meninos'' disse e todos foram dormir

Com Bo

''você entendeu o por que a briga começou agora mãe?'' perguntou Bo ''sim meu amor,mas os dois não deveriam ter brigado, você entende? '' disse viola ''sim''disse Bo '' vem querida vamos dormir'' ''ta bom...'' antes de dormir Bo pensou no beijo que tinha dado em Erik, ela na percebeu na hora mas avia sentido como se fogos de artifícios estavam explodindo.

Com Erik e Bo

Flashback

''não se preocupe ta. As coisa vão se resolver é só ser sincero.'' Disse ela ''eu não me dei bem na ultima vez em que fui sincero'' disse ele com um sorriso '' é mas agora é diferente. E mais uma coisa...'' disse ela ''o que ?''ele perguntou e ela o beijou , ''obrigada por me defender '' disse ela corando quando quebrou o beijo ''ta... pode contar comigo sempre'' disse ele corando também '' Erik vamos'' eles ouviram Gloria chamar ''Bo hora de irmos querida'' disse viola ''tchau'' disseram e foram para junto de seus pais

Fim do Flashback

Ambos acordaram em suas casas no meio da noite com um sorriso

''acho que...'' disse Erik

''podemos ser...'' disse Bo

''mais do que amigos...'' disseram os dois quando voltaram a dormir

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''

GOSTARAM? COMENTEM ... POR FAVOR


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 ~ dia da formatura

Todos os jovens pinguins estavam hoje se Formando Bo e Erik estavam perto um do outro , eles estavam completamente apaixonado pelo outro só avia um problema eles não admitiam. Mumble E Gloria estavam com os outros pais ao lado de MS Viola ''olha nossos filhotes estão se formando'' disse gloria com lagrima nos olhos ''é nem da para acreditar" disse Ms viola disse. Em quanto isso...

''Bo... tem uma coisa que eu preciso te falar...'' disse Erik ''o que?''disse ela mas antes que ele pudesse falar Noah terminou seu discurso e todos gritaram ''você fala depois ta?''disse ela ''ta''. E com isso todos foram para o mar pela primeira vez, e o primeiro a cair na água foi Bo, depois Erik,depois Atticus e assim por diante . dentro da água Bo e Erik estavam nadando juntos, pescaram peixes e depois estava escuro e todos se dirigiram para um grande bloco de gelo. Attcus subiu em uma espécie palco de gelo e anunciou ''é hoje na melhor noite de nossa de nossa vidas, a melhor da turma Boadicea...'' disse ele descendo do palco de e Bo subiu e todos aplaudiram. Erik estava na primeira fila assim como Bruno, eles ainda tinham uma rivalidade...

(musica – red/cantora – Taylor Swift)

''Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street

Faster than the wind, passionate as sin

Ending so suddenly

Loving him is like trying to change your mind

Once you're already flying through the free fall

Like the colors in autumn, so bright, just before they lose it all

Losing him was blue, like I'd never known

Missing him was dark gray, all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody

You never met

But loving him was red

Loving him was red

Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted

Was right there in front of you

Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words

To your old favorite song

Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword

And realizing there's no right answer

Regretting him was like wishing

You'd never found out

That love could be that strong

Losing him was blue, like I'd never known

Missing him was dark gray, all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody

You never met

But loving him was red

Loving him was red

Oh, red

Burning red

Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes

Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go

But moving on from him is impossible

When I still see it all in my head

In burning red

Burning, it was red

Oh, losing him was blue, like I'd never known

Missing him was dark gray, all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody

You never met

'Cause loving him was red

Yeah, yeah red

Burning red

And that's why he's spinning round in my head

Comes back to me burning red

Yeah, yeah

Loving him was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street''

Quando ela terminou todos aplaudiram e ela desceu do palco para descansar para a próxima musica e todos começaram a dançar com a musica que Atticus começou a cantar. Bo começou a andar até Erik mas antes dela chegar La Bruno veio perto dele ''não perca seu tempo,pois eu e ela vamos acabar juntos e ter muitos ovos. Conviva com isso'' disse Bruno quando ele se afastou de Erik ''gostou da musica?'' perguntou ela ''sim... foi ótimo'' disse ele ''então... o que você queria me dizer?'' disse ela ''o que? aquilo? já até me esqueci...é melhor subir lá de novo seus fãs estão esperando''disse ele ''ta você ta certo'' disse ela voltando para o palco

Erik chegou em casa mais tarde naquela ''filho como foi a festa?'' disse mumble ''foi tudo ótima... '' '' serio pois não é isso que parece, o que ouve ?'' perguntou seu pai ''Bruno disse que era melhor eu desistir de Bo ,pois ela vai acabar com ele'' desse Erik ''ta já entendi. Como Bo é a fêmea mais bonita ela tem muitos pretendentes não é?'' ''sim'' disse Erik ''meu filho eu tive que enfrentar a mesma coisa com sua mãe, e olhe para nos agora. Vai por mim Bo gosta de você e muito'' disse mumble ''como você sabe?'' questionou Erik ''pelo jeito que ela te olha... e o mesmo jeito que você olha para ela'' disse seu pai fazendo o corar ''confie em mim quando ela cantar para encontrar um parceiro ,você canta para ela e ai ela vai ser toda sua''disse mumble ''obrigada pai'' disse Erik ''não foi nada , agora vamos dormir'' ''ta bom'' disse Erik indo dormir . agora ele tinha um plano conquistar Bo com seu canto.

O QUE ACHARAM ? comentem por favor!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 ~ agora ou nunca

Já avia se passado duas semanas desde a formatura, e os jovens pinguins já estavam começando a se preparar para a época de acasalamento. Hoje Bo decidiu arranjar um parceiro. ela começou a andar no meio de alguns machos e quando viu já estava cercada de pretendentes em tão começou a cantar (musicas - Love Story,Hey juliet ,Just a dream , you and me, remember my name e Just the Way You Are/cantores s – Taylor Swift, NLT, Nelly , Lifehouse ,Chris Brown e Bruno Mars)

" We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said..."

Então um pinguim macho se aproximou dela e cantou sua canção

"Hey Juliet... Hey Juliet  
Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you dance  
In my homeroom class  
Makes my heart beat fast

I've tried page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real"

Mas ela começou a se afastar e continuou acatando

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby, just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes

Escape this town for a little while

Oh, oh"

Então Atticus se aproximou dela por trás e ela se virou ,quando ele cantou

"I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream  
So I travel back, down that road  
Will she come back? No one knows  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream"

Mas então ela vira de volta para frente ,e continuou a cantar

"Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter

And my dad Said..."

Então outro pinguim se aproximou dela e cantou

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do, nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people and

I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you"

Mas ela deu um passa para o lado, apontou a nadadeira para ele e cantou

"stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

I was begging you please don't go

And I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby, just say yes"

Então Bruno se aproximou dela e cantou

"Girl you'll remember my name

Remember my name

Will you remember my name

Remember my name (I love you, I love you, I love you)

Remember my... (I love you, I love you, love you)

Remember my name (I love you, I love you, love you)

Remember my... (I love you, I love you, love you)"

E ela apenas se viro e continuou a cantar. e ele ficou chocado

"Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult but it's re-eal

Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story baby, just say yes

I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you was fading when I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress

It's a love story

Baby, just say yes

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you…"

Quando ela terminou ela olhou para trás viu todos os seu pretendentes ainda cantando "gente, gente , gente!" disse ela e todos pararam de cantar, e então ela ouviu um canto e sabia quem era

"Oh, you know, you know

You know i'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay,

You know i'll say

When i see your face,

There is not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing,

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing,

Just the way you are

The way you are

The way you are

Girl you're amazing,

Just the way you are

When I see your face

There's not a thing I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

'Cause girl you're amazing,

Just the way you are, yeah"

Quando Erik terminou de cantar ela começou a cantar para ele, e ele a aconpanhou (eu sei que deveria ser as duas canções deles misturadas, mas acho que essa musica funcionou melhor)

(musica - Two Is Better Than One/cantors – Boys like Girls e Taylor swift)

"I remember what you wore in our first day

You came into my life and I thought

"Hey, you know, this could be something"

'Cause everything you do and words you say

You know that it all takes my breath away

And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true that I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face

The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste

You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away

I think of you and everything's ok

I'm finally now believing

Maybe it's true that I can't live without you

Well maybe two is better than one

There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore in our first day

You came into my life and I thought "hey..."

Maybe it's true that I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking

Oh I can't live without you

'Cause baby, two is better than one

There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

But I'll figure out with all is said and done

And two is better than one

Two is better than one"

Quando eles terminaram de cantar foram para longe a multidão e outra fêmea começou a cantar. "então por que demorou tanto para dizer de gostava de mim?" perguntou ela "é que você tinha tantas opções melhores, eu não queria estragar sua vida" disse ele "olha par mim. eu tenho o melhor do mundo bem aqui" disse ela olhando nos olhos dele.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 ~ adeus

Bo tinha acabado de colocar um ovo perfeito que em segundos já estava entre as patas de Erik

"tome cuidado" disse ela dando um abraço nele "sempre... e você se cuide" disse ele

"pode deixar... vou sentir sua falta" disse ela "eu também vou mas agora e melhor você ir, eu te vejo logo. prometo" disse ele "ok te vejo logo" disse ela começando a ir embora "não se preocupe Bo, vai ficar tudo certo te prometo" disse ele acenando para ela

Ela olhou uma ultima vez para traz e acenou para ele em despedia e seguiu seu caminho assim como ele

Com Bo

"meu amor não se preocupe vai dar tudo certo" disse viola "como você sabe?" perguntou Bo "sei como se sente, fique super nervosa quando deixei mumble com o ovo de Erik. Queria voltar no mesmo instante" disse Gloria "acho que é melhor eu relaxar não é?" perguntou Bo "é querida você vai ver logo já estará na hora de voltar" disse sua mãe "você pode confiar no meu filho" disse Gloria "eu confio é só que estou nervosa" disse Bo "vai ficar tudo bem. Agora vamos estamos quase no mar" disse Viola

Com Erik

Noah estava fazendo seu discurso de incentivo como todos os anos "então filho como esta indo" perguntou Mumbe "acho que bem" disse Erik "não se preocupe vai dar tudo certo" disse seu pai "ok é só não deixar o ovo cair certo?" perguntou Erik "é. não se preocupe você vai ser um grande pai" disse Mumble quando eles forem para se aquecer junto com os outros

Enquanto os dias passavam Erik relembrava o que tinha passado com Bo

Flashback

Era época de acasalamento, no dia em que as fêmeas voltariam e Bo e Erik se esbarraram e começaram a conversar

''oi , eu sou Baboadicea, mas pode me chamar de Bo'' disse Bo ''oi eu sou Erik... o que você esta olhando'' disse Erik ''o que... só os seus olhos ,eles lindos'' disse ela ''obrigada, você é bonita ... quer dizer seus olhos são lindos...'' disse ele corando assim como Bo ''obrigada, você é bem legal... quer ser meu amigo?'' disse ela ''sim'' disse ele

Bo e Erik estavam juntos com outros filhotes , enquanto eles estavam todos cantando e dançando ''vem Erik vamos dançar '' disse Bo ''se você não se importa, eu prefiro ficar aqui... mas pode ir eu vou ficar bem'' disse ele mas Bo balançou a cabeça. Não.''nem pensar em deixar meu melhor amigo aqui sozinho , eu não seria uma boa amiga se fizesse isso não é?''disse ela ''e eu não seria um bom amigo se não dançasse um pouco com você'' ele disse ''mas só uma dança''afirmou ele '' ta vem bobinho'' disse ela puxando ele ,depois da dança eles voltaram para o mesmo lugar''obrigada pela dança'' Bo disse ''não tem problema'' Erik disse ''Erik?'' ''sim ?'' disse ele ''me promete uma coisa?''perguntou ela ''o que?'' ''me promete que seremos sempre melhores amigos?'' disse ela ''mas é claro que sim!'' ele disse dando um abraço nela e ela devolveu o abraço

''olha Bo eu não deveria ter dito o que eu disse, que eu não gosta da sua musica e depois ter te xingado... desculpa você estava certa eu estava sendo cabeça dura '' disse ele ''eu também tenho que te pedir desculpas, você só estava sem do sincero e eu não respeitei isso e você também estava certo eu estava sendo teimosa''disse ela ''então amigos de novo?'' perguntou ele esperançoso ''o que! Claro que não...'' disse ela chocada e isso partiu o seu coração ''nos não podemos ser amigos de novo ,mas melhores amigos de novo é outra historia'' disse ela com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto ''então estamos de bem?''perguntou ele esperançoso '' é claro que estamos bobinho... vem Cá'' disse ela dando um abraço nele e ele devolveu o abraço

'' você não vai dançar?'' perguntou ela ''não , eu não danço muito bem, você sabi disso'' disse ele quando viu Bruno chegando perto deles '' viu Bo. Ele não quer dançar agora vem vamos dançar um pouco mais...'' disse ele puxando ela , mas ela se afastou ''NÃO. Eu vou ficar qui!'' disse ela com uma voz brava ''para com isso Bo, vem'' disse ele um pouco irritado ( se tem algo que ele não gostava e de ouvir não) mas Bo ainda não se mexeu ''anda logo Bo, vem '' disse Bruno ''NÃO!'' disse ela '' você ouviu ela agora sai'' disse Erik ''e você fica for disso!'' disse Bruno empurrando Erik fazendo ele cair no chão ,''por que você fez isso?'' perguntou Bo ajudando Erik a se levantar '' a culpa não é minha se ele não agüenta um empurrãozinho'' disse Bruno, então Erik deu um empurrão nele também e Bruno caiu na frente de todos os outros pingüins e todos riram dele , não demorou muito e ele se levantou e eles começaram a brigar ...

Erik e Bo estavam escutando de longe '' não se preocupe Erik vou explicar tudo para minha mãe hoje a noite'' disse Bo tentando acalmado ''ta mas como vou dizer para os meus pais, o que ouve eu também empurrei ele '' disse ele '' não se preocupe ta. As coisa vão se resolver é só ser sincero.'' E mais uma coisa...'' disse ela ''o que ?''ele perguntou e ela o beijou , ''obrigada por me defender '' disse ela corando quando quebrou o beijo ''ta... pode contar comigo sempre'' disse ele corando também '' Erik vamos'' eles ouviram Gloria chamar ''Bo hora de irmos querida'' disse viola ''tchau'' disseram e foram para junto de seus pais

Quando eles terminaram de cantar foram para longe a multidão e outra fêmea começou a cantar. "então por que demorou tanto para dizer de gostava de mim?" perguntou ela "é que você tinha tantas opções melhores, eu não queria estragar sua vida" disse ele "olha , eu tenho o melhor do mundo bem aqui" disse ela olhando nos olhos dele.

Fim do Flashback

"_Eu sinto sua falta Bo,por favor vote logo"_ pensou ele


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 ~ família reunida

Era o dia em que as fêmeas iriam voltar e Erik ainda estava olhando para o seu ovo, quando o ovo começou a se mexer em menos de 5 minutos uma linda e pequena, fêmea estava olhando para ele "oi" disse ela

Ela era exatamente igual a mãe dela exceto os olhos eram azuis como os de Erik "oi" disse Erik "qual o meu nome?" perguntou ela "seu nome é Julieta, Julie para breve" disse ele "eu gosto. mas quem é você?" disse Julie "eu sou pai" disse Erik "e onde esta a mamãe?" perguntou ela "ela já esta chegando, mas primeiro venha e se aqueça" disse ele e sua filia ficou entre suas patas

"Erik onde esta meu neto" disse Mumble "na verdade, é sua neta" disse Erik "oi" disse Julie "oi muito prazer" disse mumble "ela é linda mas qual o nome dela?" "Julieta, mas pode chama-la de Julie" disse Erik "vamos tenho que encontrar minha parceira" disse Erik

Ele e Julie estavam na parte da frente do grupo "pai?" desse ela "sim querida" "como é a mamãe?" perguntou Julie

"bem ela é linda,tem uma bela voz e toda vez que canto os olhos dela brilham" disse ele. "esposas a vista" disse Noah "Bo, onde você esta?" Erik começou a chamar quando ele andou em direção ao monte de fêmeas "Erik!" disse Bo quando o viu "oh Bo..." disse ele quando eles esfregaram os pescoços juntos "mamãe!" os dois ouviram Julie chamar quando ela saiu das patas de seu pai e abrasou sua mãe.

"oh olha que coisinha linda você é" disse Bo com lagrimas nos olhos "Erik, ela é linda" disse ela "é mesmo" disse ele.

"que linda qual é seu nome?" perguntou Bo "Julieta mas pode me chamar de Julie" disse ela "que nome lindo. ah quase esqueci, eu trouxe uma coisa para você abre o bico" disse Bo quando sua filha abriu o bico e ela devolveu a comida "gostou?" perguntou Bo e sua filha assentiu e Bo e Erik riram. "meus bebes" disse Erik quando abrasou sua parceira e sua filha.

Mais tarde Erik havia ido pescar com o resto dos machos e agora as fêmeas estavam cuidando dos filhotes.

"então onde esta minha netinha" disse viola "mãe fale baixo ela esta dormindo" disse Bo "ok só me deixe vê-la" disse viola "ok. Julie querida acorde temos visita" disse Bo "o que foi mamãe?oh oi... " disse Julie "Julie essa e minha mãe sua avó" disse Bo "oh... olhe você é a cara de sua mãe" disse viola "é menos os olhos" disse Gloria quando chegou perto de sua neta "eles são iguais aos do seu pai" terminou Gloria "serio?" disse Julie "é meu amor agora que tal dormir um pouco mais?" disse Bo "eu acho uma ótima idéia" disse Julie quando ficou entre as patas de sua mãe, e as três fêmeas continuaram a conversar.

Agora Bo tinha a família que sempre quis e sua vida estava completa


End file.
